


How to Grow A Moyashi

by RunaHikari



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer: Hoshino KatsuraA step by step how to grow moyashi by Kanda Yuu





	How to Grow A Moyashi

**Author's Note:**

> This is writen around Febuary this year after messing around kanda's picture with photogrid....why did I wrote this I wonder. I think I have some loose screw from my head when I wrote this story.
> 
> The pict posted on my DA account & IG with the same username in fanfic folder...if you want to see. This story has been posted on wattpad just like other stories I made. I wonder if its alright to say it...

1\. Bring moyashi to the bathroom.

"err...Kanda, why did you bring me here?"

2\. Give water

Kanda take the shower and spray it to Allen all over make him completely drenched.

"wha...!? Kanda... stop...!"

3\. Give much love so the moyashi will grow faster.

"Mmnnhh!!"

Allen surprised with the sudden kiss from Kanda. Kanda bit Allen's lower lips. The younger boy parted his lips in surprise and Kanda quickly entered his tongue, starting to roaming inside while the other hand stripping Allen's clothes.

"Mmnh...ah...Kanda...stop..."

Kanda unzip Allen's pants and take out his hardened cock. Allen gasped with the sudden air hit his cock. Allen blushed madly and quivering letting uncontrollable moans as Kanda working on it.

4\. Prepare the moyashi

Kanda put his finger in Allen's mouth. After he deemed its enough, he inserted his finger in Allen's entrance.

"Ah...Ka...Kanda..."

Kanda let Allen adjusting himself with the sudden intrusion.

5\. Make the moyashi grow bigger until almost exploding.

Kanda take out his finger and put in his now hard cock instead.

"Ah...nnnh...Ka...ah..."

Kanda going faster and faster while tending to Allen's cock. Allen's head went blank as he kept moaning.

"AAH!!"

Allen moans louder as Kanda hit a certain spot and continuosly hit it mercilessly.

"Aah...Kan...nnh...da...can't..."

Allen try to say something at Kanda with tears threatening to fall from the pair of silver grey orbs.

6\. Give moyashi additional vitamin and enjoy it.

Kanda reached his climax and going deeper and harder as he released his seed inside Allen. At the same time Allen also cum all over. Kanda get out from Allen as he smirk in satisfaction and enjoy the sight before him. Exhausted Allen still panting hard with disheveled hair completely naked and wet covered with his own cum laying down on the bathroom floor.


End file.
